


Love Labels Gone Wrong

by mymanlovespigsUWU



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3.5/4 angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Ooops sorry someone will definitely die so kill me now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Someone will die but it depends on the readers, This story is very complicated, Trauma, bestfriends turned lovers, i warned you, love square, my baby shua suffers the most im sorry baby, or Love Circle pshh, slight fluff or you choose, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymanlovespigsUWU/pseuds/mymanlovespigsUWU
Summary: Joshua loves him too much it slowly kills him inside. Jeonghan loves him like no one ever did. Seungcheol loves him as if he breathes only for him. Wonwoo loves him because he loves him. Mingyu loves him as much as he hates him.They love, some fought for it while some didn't do anything about it. Some stayed, some left. Some thought as long as there was love, it was enough. Some thought love is poison, it needs to be taken out of their system.Love indeed is complicated.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Other(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Love Labels Gone Wrong

**_3 years ago_ **

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, so much.”

“Then why are you leaving me?”

“I love you. But.. it’s not enough to make me stay”

“What… what should I do to make you stay?”

“Nothing. I've made up my mind. You need this. I need this. We need this”

“Then.. tell me.. should I wait for you?”

“I… I actually don’t know if you should”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Present_ **

“Joshua hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Ahuh”

“Liar”

Joshua pinched Chan’s cheeks making the boy pout and whine. They're currently walking back home after buying things for Chan's project. A series of “I’m not a child! Stop treating me like a baby”, “You murdered my precious cheeks again!” and “I hate you for real!” emerges from the kid’s mouth not really meaning all of it and he knows that his Joshua hyung knows that too.

“My favorite hyung, let’s go to the new café down south, yeah? I heard that they make really yummy lava almond cakes and….”

The older boy flashes the younger a fond smile and was about to say something when his breath hitched and he started to lose the words his friend was saying. The words slowly fade into oblivion and everything that surrounds them turned into speckle of dusts. Joshua mindlessly halts his steps, clenched fists and eyes haze, making Chan stop his blubbering. The younger boy worriedly stands beside Joshua and moves his hand to hold the older’s hand. It’s always been like this. For the past three years, there will be certain moments or episodes where Joshua’s mind will wander somewhere.. somewhere near the borderline of the past. And when those episodes happen, his friends make sure that someone will be there by his side to pull him out from whatever was sucking his consciousness dry. There were few times, few times they weren't there and... Chan shook his head. He doesn't even want to think about those hideous _times._ Chan grips Joshua's balled fist and tugs it gently

"Hyung.. come back. It's okay." the younger whispers.

Joshua was taken out from his reverie and felt the warm hand enveloping his cold ones. Chan was looking at him trying his hardest not to spill tears because he knows why his hyung was acting like this, he knows because he was there. And it was sad.

“I’m fine. Thank you, Channie. I'm okay. Don't worry.” Joshua mumbles - not really trusting his words right now - and ruffles Chan’s hair. Chan only threw him a cute pout and was about to retort when Joshua’s phone suddenly vibrates inside his pocket. He fishes it out and read the message he received. Joshua’s mouth quirks up, eyes glistened with surprise followed by joy, he inhales the air softly noting the gentle breeze that passes by them. He taps Chan to stop him from walking again and beckons the boy to instead follow him.

“Dad’s here, Mom?” Chan asks jokingly.

A soft smile appears on Joshua’s face hearing the “Mom” however after realizing what the other boy actually said, he felt blood rush to his face making him red and flustered.

“Stop that. He’s just a friend…a special friend.”

“Yeah, right. A friend who always visits Mr. Joshua Hong’s apartment EVERY night and stays for two to four hours? Just a friend. We get it.”

“He always visits me because -- Wait… how did you even know that?” a glaring Joshua was never good.

“We did not install a cctv on your door. I promise- fuck!” Chan slaps a hand on his mouth, wide eyes while looking at Joshua, realizing that his idiot self revealed his and his friend’s secret and on top of that, cursed. Joshua hates cursing. He hates it when people curse. So to ask for forgiveness, Chan pouts, tilts his head to the side and put his hands together in front. Joshua is a sucker for puppies and Chan looks like a puppy. Chan and puppy in one sentence is Joshua’s ultimate weakness and Chan is gonna take advantage of that if he wants to live in peace for another day.

“m’sorry hyung”

The older boy lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes at Chan who was awkwardly fiddling with his hands looking exactly like an adorable cute puppy. The kid then slowly takes out his phone and types on it, probably messaging Hansol, Joshua’s other close friend and Chan’s favorite accomplice, that he accidentally blurted out their darkest secret to their precious hyung.

“I swear though, your over protectiveness is kinda annoying and - ”

“—and sweet.” Chan interrupts him, done messaging Hansol, and Joshua almost whack him.

“and creepy”

“It’s because you need protection! Who knows what you’ve been doing under your sheets whenever you’re alone. Crying, maybe?”

“I stopped crying ages ago”

“I heard you bawling your eyes out yesterday” Chan says whilst crossing his arms,

“That’s because I almost failed my major!”

“Nope. I trust my beautiful ears. I heard _his_ name. You were like “I still love you --- “

Joshua immediately covered the demon’s mouth to stop him from mentioning taboo-ed names. The ones that should not be named.

“My god. Stop it. Let’s just go.” Joshua tells him and starts walking towards the other side of the street. Chan, with his annoying but very cute toothy smile, catches up and walks beside him. The duo continue to talk about random things, their friends, their studies while walking until Joshua for the second time that day, halted his steps.

And there, fifteen steps away from him, Joshua saw one of the most beautiful men his eyes ever laid upon, standing there with all his glory sporting the lovely healing smile Joshua longed to see. It’s been two days since the last time he saw him. The said man smiles wider and waves at him. Joshua smiles and waves back at him in relief and happiness. Joshua did miss him. He was right, once again.

Joshua runs to him, forgetting Chan and his childish protests, forgetting everyone else, forgetting how his phone dinged with another message, forgetting that he was not supposed to run, forgetting that the last time he ran, he ended up in an empty place and an empty heart.. but he doesn’t care, because his person was here now. Joshua’s person. The moment Joshua reaches his destination, he did not even give the man a second to prepare himself and immediately latches at him giving him the gentlest warmest hug Joshua could offer.

“So, how’s my sweetheart?”

“I.. I’m okay. I miss you.”

“And so do I.”

“Yeah. And so do you, Wonwoo. So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% based on my previous story posted last 2018 titled "labels" with different characters. I completely scrapped the original characters because i felt like the story suited our Seventeen boys more. I will also tweak the original plot just a lil bit. I'm so sorry to my prev characters, i still love you, i swear. :( 
> 
> I'm Shua biased so expect that this story will be joshua-centric (put it on the tags just in case). My future stories will also be mostly Joshua and his ships. But i can also sidetrack and make some for my other seventeen ships. 
> 
> This is my first Seventeen fic and i'm so excited to share this to everyone. Update will be weekly, can be once or twice a week. Depends :) but i will try my best to finish this story - which i wasn't able to finish before.


End file.
